


persistence is the key (to get even more frustrated)

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: Jason excels at hand-in-hand combat, is an example when it comes to strategy and leadership, and is feared by his mortal enemies when he has a weapon in hand.But when it comes to snowball fights...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is "snowball fights".

“Dad Jason, why is our yard white?” Marina asked, still looking outside through the window. She had to stay in the tip of her toes for her eyes to reach the height of the glass, and Jason kind of wanted to take a picture. “Is it that thing from TV?”

“Yes, honey. It’s called snow. It happens when it’s really, really cold.” He explained from the armchair he was sitting in, and decided to put his book aside and take a picture of his daughter like that. Will found it endearing too, how she stretched herself to reach things (the light switch, some books in the shelves… stacks of paper in the office she wasn’t supposed to mess up), and he would probably want to see it too.

Marina was in silence as she watched more snow falling.

“It’s much slower than rain.” She finally said and sighed, as if disappointed with the snow’s apparent laziness.

“That,” Jason said, “I agree with. Do you want to go outside to see it?”

Marina turned to him at last and nodded, her brown eyes sparkling – Jason was always startled by how much she looked like Hazel, even if they were obviously not related. She then ran to the kitchen and Jason followed her at a leisurely pace.

“Dad Nico and Percy, we will go see the snow outside, okay?” She said out loud.

When Jason reached the doorway of the kitchen, he saw Nico pausing in his motion of getting more clothes out of the drawer and folding them while Percy swept the floor.

“…Honey, is that an invitation or an announcement?” Percy asked, amused.

“An announcement!”

“An invitation.” Jason informed them before turning to their daughter. “Let’s go get your coat, okay?”

“Okay.”

In ten minutes, the four of them stepped outside, covered in huge parkas, beanies, and gloves.

Marina immediately crouched down to play with the snow, murmuring to herself now and them (“my castle will make Aunt Annie so proud”). Nico soon sat down in front of her and started helping, following her orders.

Jason watched them for some time, after taking a couple of pictures – why did Will have to go work right on this Saturday?; he would have loved to be here.

He was contemplating whether he really wanted to sit down on snow to help them when a snowball hit him square in the face, making his left cheeks momentarily numb from the cold.

He didn’t have to turn around to know who had thrown it. Firstly, because his attacker laughed loudly at his baffled face. Secondly, because he’d been watching Nico and Marina, and Will wasn’t home yet.

So the did the next logical step – formed a snowball, turned around, and threw it right at Percy.

Sadly, the thing went more toward a car parked along the sidewalk than Percy’s general direction. He didn’t even want to think how far away from the target he would throw if he _wasn’t_ wearing glasses.

Percy cackled.

“Oh, gods, you’re still so bad at this! You definitely are a dis _grace_  at–”

“Language!” Nico warned even though Marina seemed engrossed in her shapeless pile of snow – a castle, apparently.

Jason seized Percy’s distraction and shot another snowball at him, failing miserably once again. Even Nico giggled at him this time, which made Jason’s cheeks blush even further – just not due to the cold now.

“Oh… Jace…” Percy struggled to get his words out due to how hard he was laughing. “Don’t– Don’t worry, man. I’ll stay still and you can try to hit me.”

“Percy…”

“Seriously. I’ll give you a kiss if you do.” He made kissy noises and Jason rolled his eyes.

“…That’s the best you can offer?” The blond joked, and Percy made sure Nico wasn’t looking at him before flipping him off.

“Now come on. Hit me with your best shot!” Percy said, opening his arms as if he was a scarecrow.

Jason sighed, then made a snowball, positioned himself, and threw.

He missed, but truth be told, he wasn’t really expecting anything else.

So he threw again and again and again and again, but it was always either in the wrong direction or so high it went over Percy’s head.

He was so engrossed in the task that he didn’t even see his daughter passing him, running straight to Percy. He only noticed she was there when she threw a handful of snow at her father, hitting the knee of his pants.

“I hit you, Dad Percy!” She said, elated, and the drama queen that was her dad decided to fake fall on his butt, loudly complaining that “her hit had been too strong for his fragile body”.

Marina giggled before running again – this time toward Jason – and holding his hand so she could drag him toward the fallen Percy.

“Don’t worry, Dad Jason. I can give you my kiss. Don’t be sad, okay?” She said, content as if she’d just solved all the problems in the universe.

Jason was about to reply, but they were all distracted by the black SUV entering the yard. While the garage door opened, the driver’s door opened and Will got out, wearing an outfit similar to theirs, his nose and cheeks rose from the cold.

“Hi, my favorite people in the world.” He greeted, smiling.

Nico, for being closer, got to him first, receiving a peck on the lips before the others.

“A kiss to you.” Will mumbled. “And to you.” He added when Jason walked up to him. “And to you.” He said before kissing Marina’s cheek. “And you.” And finally, a kiss to Percy’s lips.

“How was work?” Nico asked, but Will waved him off.

“I’ll tell you all about it once we’re in livable conditions.” He said, raising his eyebrows pointedly at the three of them. “I’ll go park the car, you go make some hot chocolate and get a blanket around you. And dry socks!” He commanded before turning back to the car, missing the amused look his three husbands exchanged.

“But can we play more tomorrow?” Marina asked, and Jason found funny how at this point she didn’t even try to go against an order from Will.

“Sure, if there’s still snow then.” He said. “And I’ll definitely manage to hit someone. It’s a matter of dignity.”

“Something you’ve lost a _long_ time ago.” Percy murmured beside him, and ran as Jason crouched down and got some snow, forming a snowball as he chased after his husband.

 _This time_ he would get it right.

Hopefully.

(Of course, he didn’t.)


End file.
